Pokemon Cruses and Adventure Series Ep 1
by umeanhacker
Summary: This takes place after Ash transforms into a pikachu in the TV shows and im just doing this 4 fun so pleased dont think im copying off of anything. theres a shiny snivy name Derpy because i have 1 and she means alot to me. shadow pokemon r in this just for fun and of using them. i was excited about sending it to this website so i kind of rushed in making it so there r about 2 flaws


Chapter One: A Vicious Shiny Pokémon From another Region

"ACHOO!" Misty sneezed. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock are caught in a really bad storm and it doesn't help that our heroes are miles away from the next city, Misty has a cold, and Ash was now a Pikachu.

"Didn't someone ever tell you to cover our mouth when you sneeze?" Ash questioned. Misty looked down at Ash and gave him a dirty look.

"Hey! It not my fault that w- ACHOO! That we have to walk all this way, now is it?!" Misty blurted out in the form of the question. Pikachu tilted his head wondering how this is Ash's fault

"Pik?" He question. Ash gotten a bit mad.

"How is this my fault?!" He asked. Misty coughed then hesitated for a bit.

"B-because you umm… Umm… ACHOO!" Ash was angry now. He growled a bit.

"SO YOU JUST WANT TO BLAME ME FOR NO REASON HUH?!" Ash interrogated.

"YES! I mean… No… NO!" Misty's and Ash's face were very red. Misty coughed from yelling and the fact that she's sick.

"All right you two knock it off. We have a long way to go before we get to the Blackthorn city. So lets just all calm down." Brock stated.

"Fine, HMPH!" Ash and Misty said at the same time as they turned from each other then Misty sneezed. Pikachu made a face that looks like he's trying to say "Well that was awkward…" Then there was a strange sound. It sounded like a Pokémon was hiding in the bushes. Everyone looked around to see were the sound was coming from. Watching from a bush watching silently was a shiny snivy with a black bag around their neck that was plotting to attack.

"I think we're being watched." Misty said then Togepi looked around also. Then out of nowhere two aqua colored vines come out of no more where and steals togepi from Misty's arms. Togepi begins to cry.

"OH NO TOGEPI! Hey! What gives?!" The snivy gotten out of the bush and throw Togepi hardly on the cold, wet, floor. Togepi was laying there unconsciously. With a mean smirk the snivy snickered. Then the snivy's color became pitch black and made a black ball appear then launched it by hitting it with that beautiful, shiny, leafy, tail at pikachu Then pikachu fainted. Then the snivy returned to the natural color of a shiny snivy. Then the snivy used another move that made her pitch black then charged at Ash. Like pikachu and Togepi he fainted. The snivy used the same move on Misty and Brock and it ended the same way as the others. Then the Snivy left in a hurry.

Hours past. Ash woke up in a room that look liked a PC room. Everyone was in the room laying on a bed of their own.

"What happened?" He asked himself. Then he had an idea what just happened. He continued to talk to himself more "Oh yeah that strange pokemon attack us! What was it though…?" Then everyone else waked up. Then Nurse Joy come in the room. She putted her hand on her chest and had a relived look on her face.

"Thank goodness your all safe and sound. I was so worried about you." She said. Then Brock gotten up and like ususal whenever he meets a girl his eyes became hearts then ran over to Nurse Joy.

"Thank goodness I met you! Your such a beautiful and elegant young lady! Tell me, would you do me this one tiny favorite?!"

Nurse Joy backed away a little and had a worried looked on her face. "Sure, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked frightened.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Brock asked. Then Misty gotten up and walked over to Brock and grabbed his ear and began dragging him by his ear.

"Will you stop it?!" Misty asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. Then she sneezed on Brock. Then letted go of Brocks ears and went over to togepi and pick it up.

" You need to be more careful around that strange pokemon that lurks around here. It's very dangerous." Nurse Joy said.

"Do yo-" Ash was going to say something then Misty covered his mouth. Misty was sweating a bit.

"Do you know what kind of Pokemon is it?" Misty asked what Ash was about to ask. Nurse Joy putted her hand on her chin like when people do when their thinking of something.

"I think it was a pokemon called something like snevery… I don't know you might want to ask Kathrine. She was the one who told me about it." Nurse Joy said

"Who's Kathrine?" Misty asked.

"Whoever she is she's no match for the beautiful NURSE JOY!" Brock shout then grab Nurse Joy hand then kissed it.

"YOU ARE SICK!" Misty screamed then slapped the back of Brock's head. Brock fell on the ground. There was familer little snicker. Ash looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Vy sni." Said the voice since Ash is now a pokemon he understand what the voice said.

"What does that mean?" Brock asked.

"The voice said idiots" Ash said. Then Nurse Joy looked around. Misty slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Was I the only one how heard a young boy voice?" She asked. Misty and Brock nodded their heads.

"I didn't hear any… EXPECT FOR YOUR SWE–" Misty grabbed Brocks ear again then twisted his ear. "OOOWWW!" He screamed out in pain. Then Misty let go of his ear.

"I didn't hear anything either expect for a ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Misty said. Just then a women with black long perfect hair, a black dress wearing tights, high heels, eyes the colors of rubies which is pretty but at the same time creepy, makeup that makes the women even more perfect, and an flawless smile walk in. Brock instantly saw her and ran over to her and grabbed her hand, bend one leg and stood on the other looking at her with his heart eyes again and little hearts were flying all around him.

"Excuse me! My name is Brock! I couldn't help but to notice a fine young beautiful lady but yourself! Will you please do me an honor and tell all of us your name!?" Brock said. The women look uncomfortable with Brock.

"My name is Kathrine. I looking for a pokemon form Unova which is a different Region…" Kathrine said. Brock broke a cold sweat.

"Yeah she's no match for Nurse Joy but when you saw Kathrine you completely forgotten all about Nurse Joy." Misty, Ash, Pikachu (but not in whatever reader speaks) and even togepi mumble to themselves. Brock just stayed there without moving at all. Kathrine stepped away from Brock then Brock fell on his face.

"Have any of you seen a bluish-greenish Pokemon that's very strong but small." Misty nodded her head then coughed real badly.

"I think it followed and now it's here." Then something landed on pikachu's head then jumped off. Pikachu became dizzy. Kathrine send out an Alakazam.

"Susake use physic and grab Derpy!" Kathrine told her Alakzam.

"Derpy?!" Ash ask but no one noticed him. Susake listened to his trainer.

"AlkaZAAAM!" He picked up the shiny snivy with his physic move. The Snivy was attempting to get herself free by moving but nothing happened. Then Kathrine bravely walk toward the helpless snivy.

"Kathrine wait! It can be dangerous!" Brock told her. But Kathrine wouldn't listen. When she was really close to snivy they began to talk.

"I'm here to help you reopen the door to your heart." Kathrine told the snivy. "If you go with these trainers the door might open and undo the bad things you done." The snivy look amazed at Kathrine in shock. "Will you go with them if they agree to let you go with them?" The snivy nodded her head.

"Good." You two." Kathrine said pointing at Misty and Brock. They look at her ready for her to ask or say something. "Please take this snivy with you. She only hurts humans because she's a shadow pokemon and her hype modes have more control over her body then her heart now."

"Shadow pokemon?" Ash asked. Misty slapped her forehead again, but Kathrine didn't notice the pikachu with the hat asked it.

"Shadow pokemon happened to be ruthless fighting machines that aren't afraid to attack anything at all. Shadow pokemon sometimes go into hyper mode when they get very stressed or angry. They don't any control what-so-ever when their in this state." Misty coughed just then

"Oh, well how'd did this pokemon become a shadow a shadow pokemon Ash asked. Misty slapped her forehead again, but again Kathrine didn't care.

"Pokemon with horrible trainer issue lock the door to their heart and then becomes a shadow pokemon. Depending on what happened in their life makes them a shadow pokemon. I know this because since I'm a sciences and I study this kind of behavior. The reason why this snivy's a shadow pokemon is that her trainer past away and Derpy was really depressed and furious at the world because her and her trainer were so close and best friends forever and ever since then she lock. I know this doesn't sound right but only a group of trainers can help her get over it and show her a good time again and you're the ones. Please… I'M BEGGING YOU TO DO THIS FOR DERPY, NOT ONLY FOR HER BUT FOR MY AND HER TRAINER! MY AND HER TRAINER WERE SISTERS AND THAT WHAT HER TRAINER WANTS AND HER TRAINER PASS AWAY THIS YEAR AND SHE WAS 15! Please…" Kathrine begged.

"Okay. We'll do it." Misty said then Brock ran up to Kathrine.  
"OF COURSE WE'LL DO THIS FOR SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BA-" Misty need Brocks stomach. Brock shed a tear then fell to the ground.

"THANK YOU!" Kathrine cried but it was because she was so happy. "Now let me tell you about this pokemon. The name of her species are call Snivy, her trainer named her Derpy so if you want her to listen you have to call her by her name and the same rules appeal for calling her by her gender which is female, I can tell she's not going to eat anything you buy like food or water unless your giving Derpy her favorite food Pink Frosted Strawberry Pokepuffs and her water needs to be very cold, but I'm pretty sure as Derpy gets to know you she'll stop after a while and if she gets into hypermode call her name. Also since her pokeball broke your going to have to put her in a new one so she can't be stolen but you think about putting her back since she was only putted in a pokeball once and she'll just hate you at the end and one last thing I know I been going on forever but Derpy is a shiny pokemon which means she has a rare color for her kind and I'm going to stop talking because if I don't I'll probably pass away also! The end!" Kathrine gasped because she's out of breath.

Brock stood up again aside Misty. Misty and Brock nodded. Misty throw a pokeball at Derpy.

"Go Pokeball!" she said. Derpy went inside the pokeball. After a little while there where little stars all over Derpy's pokeball. That meant Derpy was theirs and theirs to keep.

"ALL RIGHT DERPY JOIN THE GROUP!" Brock said throwing one of his fists in the air.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted with glee

"AWESOME!" Ash yelled. Nobody care because

"Derpy come on out!" Misty said and pressed the button on the Pokeball that lets the pokemon if there is any in there out. There was a beam of light that formed in a shape of a pokemon then it became Derpy. Derpy looked at Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu. Everyone walked out of the PC.

"Glad you can make it to the group Derpy. I promise we'll make this work out." Ash said. Those words made Derpy smiled, but she felt like she was betraying her trainer but at the same time making her proud. Derpy wanted to get her mind off of it so she took off her black bag and pulled out a iPhone with headphones in. She putted her black bag around her neck again then putted her headphones on. When she gotten to youtube on her iPhone she looked up "What does the fox say" and started singing to it loudly and started dancing.

"I think Derpy is a bit weird…" Ash said

"Well if you had that name wouldn't you act weirdly if you were named something like Derpy?" Misty asked.

"Pika pika." Pikachu stated.

"You two both have a very strong point…" Ash said.


End file.
